Surprise
by NatsuxLucy4ever
Summary: Lucy is being ignored by her best friends, but little did she know, they were preparing a surprise for her. AU One-Shot. Please read 'n' Review.


**Hey guys! I wrote this story a little while ago for something for school, and I thought it was cute, so I decided to upload it~ Tell me what you think, kay?**

Today is the day. Well, tomorrow is, but I guess it counts anyway. I sat on my pink comforter waiting, while staring outside my window. There was a gentle, and calm breeze outside that let the cherry blossom trees sway in a beautiful manner. I couldn't help but stare in awe at how gorgeous they looked. I looked at my pink walls and then stopped at the fluffy purple carpet that laid in front the television. The bristles were rustling every now and then and I couldn't stop smiling. _Magnolia sure is a great place._ Then, I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 9:00pm. My best friend should be coming any time now, and I couldn't wait. I continued to look outside the window, gazing at the stars that sat freely up in the sky. Before I could react, it was already 10:30.

_Why isn't he coming?_ He was my best friend. He literally makes it his mission to come to my house every night. But for some weird reason, he wasn't here yet. I got up and walked to my brown door. I opened it and locked the door before heading off to my best friend's house. I wanted an explanation. He's never missed a night, not even if he's sick. I walked the normal route on the concrete. Even though it was late, I could see very clearly with all the stars tonight. Even without the stars, there was no way _any_ person could miss his house. It was red with clear windows. The door was black and it said "DRAGNEEL" in white. I walked up the path and knocked on his door. He hated doorbells since his ears are sensitive, so he totally killed his. After waiting for no answer, I walked to his window and looked inside. At first, I didn't see anything, but then I saw some pink strands and part of a white scarf. _There he is!_

"Natsu, answer the door!" I yelled knocking the window and waving. He turned around and looked into my eyes. As soon as I was about to say his name again, he turned away and left me standing there.

I walked away, dumbfounded. Natsu has never done that to me. Before I could realize, I reached my apartment. I walked in and fell on my bed. After a little while, I felt something wet on my pillow. I lifted my head, barely caring, and noticed that I was crying. Without even getting up, I laid my head back down and continued to cry. I looked at the clock and it said 8:45pm. I put my head back down and stared back out my window. _Why's this happening? First Natsu won't look at me, and now my clock isn't working. Why does this have to happen now of all times?_

I woke up and stared at the bright sun. It was shining directly in my eyes, and my eyes did what any natural person would do. They squinted. I got up and sat with the sun out of my eyes. I could still remember what happened last night, but I wouldn't let anything made me sad today. I am determined not to. After taking a shower, I came out and changed into a black, mid-thigh skirt. I wore a pink and black halter top and also put on a pair of heart earrings with a red heart necklace that Natsu got me for Christmas last year. This is one of the most important days in 2013, according to my friends. June 1st, 2013. I always wonder why my friends like this day more than others. They never tell me, but I can guess. I walked to my desk and took my cell phone. Sitting down on my bed, I called Erza. She is one of my best friends and a little protective. After the second ring, she finally answered.

"Hey! Are you doing anything today, Erza?" I asked, waiting for her answer.

"Sorry Lucy, I'm going shopping with Gray. I don't think I can." Erza said with a sad voice.

"It's fine, have fun!" I ended the call and sighed. After, I called Mira.

"Hey, Lucy, how are you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm fine, Mira. Are you doing anything today?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't be.

"Sorry Lucy. I'm out shopping with Natsu and Wendy. Ah, I have to go. Bye Lucy!" Mira ended the call and I put my phone down, sighing loudly. I already knew I couldn't call Cana. After all, she has a job. _Why's everyone so busy? Don't they know what today is?_

As I was about to get up, there was knocking from my door. I walked over and answered it. I saw the bright face of my newest friend, Lisa. Well, her name is Lisanna, but we call her several nicknames, like Lisa or Lis.

"Lisa!" I screamed practically jumping on the girl.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" she asked me, hugging back.

"Nothing, everyone is so busy! None of them can hang out with me!" I whined like a little baby and that just caused her to laugh.

"Can we talk?" she asked, getting serious. I nodded my head, curious of what she was going to say.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Lucy, you know what they're doing, don't you?" Lisanna asked. Even though I wasn't sure what she was talking about, I could guess.

"They're my friends," Lucy continued, "They wouldn't do that to me!"

"Lucy, I'm your friend, aren't I? While everyone else is "shopping", I'm here trying to tell you! They told me they don't like you! They only used you as a replacement because I was gone!" Lisanna yelled, staring at Lucy with her cerulean eyes.

"I know you're my friend, but I've known them longer and they've never been like this. They wouldn't do that! I trust them!" I screamed at her. While all of this is happening, Mira, Natsu, and Wendy are…

Mira was walking in front of the two behind her. Natsu had his arms behind his head with a regretful expression and Wendy just walked next to her brother, smiling. When they reached the shop, Mira took out a list that everyone made for their surprise for Lucy.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Natsu said, looking at the taller girl.

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Mira asked back, innocently.

"Yes you do!" Natsu continued, "I can't do this to Luce! She's my best friend! Everyone knows that!" Natsu yelled, heads turning their way. Wendy looked at her brother, sweat-dropping.

"Listen Natsu, Lucy is a sweet girl. We've known her for a long time and she knows we wouldn't do it without a reason, okay?" Mira said, cooling him down.

"I know that, but it hurts! She came to my house last night and I couldn't even answer the door because of what Erza said!" Natsu was getting angry and Mira sent him to stand outside the shop before he causes a scene. Meanwhile, Erza and Gray are…

Erza and Gray are walking towards a cake shop, called Miki's Cake's. They had ordered a strawberry cake with pink and white icing on it. Miki just called Gray and told him that the cake was ready, so he and Erza are going to get it. When they reached Miki's, they greeted her with smiles and started a conversation.

"Nice to see you two again," Miki greeted.

"I know right! Wow! The cake looks delicious, Miki!" Erza said, picking up the cake.

"Calm down Erza! Remember who that cake is for!" Gray said, stopping the red-haired girl from devouring the cake.

After paying for the cake, Gray and Erza waved a quick 'bye' to Miki before heading to their friends' secret place.

"You don't think Lucy will be mad at us, right?" Erza asked a questioning look on her face.

"I'm not sure, but Lucy's kind, so she will probably forgive us," Gray said, smiling at her. Meanwhile, back at Lucy and Lisanna…

An awkward silence filled the air between us. We stared at each other for a little while. My phone started ringing and I got up to go pick it up.

"I'm going to go now. Don't forget what I said," Lisanna told me, as she walked out of my apartment. I looked at her walk out and then answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered the call and heard the rigid voice of a man on the other side.

"Lucy! Do me a favor. Get dressed and come down to the shop," the man said on the other end.

"Why? Isn't it closed today, Mark?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, but just get down here. Now!" he yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear and ended the call after shouting 'fine'. I got up and grabbed my keys from my desk. I walked out the door and smiled, as a slight breeze hit my face, causing my blonde strands to sway. My morning might have been ruined, but the rest of the day will probably get better.

Today is my birthday. June 1st, 2013. Today is the day that I will turn seventeen. I'm really excited, but also sad that my morning was ruined by Lisanna. There's no way that all my friends could be ignoring me._ But none of them even said "happy birthday" to you._ They're my friends! They wouldn't ignore me! _Think about it! Even your best friend didn't talk to you! He saw you and didn't even come running to say hi, like usual! _He's probably busy! _What could he be doing that would make him busy? He's Natsu!_ Ignoring my thoughts, I finally reached the clothing store. It was huge. I walked in and saw a navy-haired man leaning against the counter.

"I'm here! What did you want?" I asked, walking in.

"You're finally here! Happy birthday Lucy," Mark said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks, you're the first person to say that," I said as I walked towards him.

"You're welcome! Follow me," Mark said, opening a door.

"Why are we going down there?" I asked, as I noticed where we were going.

"Just come on!" he said. After I got in front of him, he stopped me and put a blindfold on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, really interested. Either way, I followed him down, using the rails as help.

"Here," Mark said, taking the blindfold off.

I stared in astonishment at how this place looked. The walls were still painted a bright red color with the dragon paintings on them, but the pool table, television, and sofas were moved aside. The mahogany table was put in the middle, and there was a pretty pink and white cake on it. The table was decorated with plated and gifts were almost piled in the room. Surrounding the table were my best friends with huge smiles on their faces. Hanging from the ceiling, I saw a banner that said "Happy Birthday Lucy" on it.

"You guys are the best friends ever!" I said, running to them. I hugged them all before jumping up and down. There was a smile plastered all over my face and it wouldn't go away.

"It was all for you, Lucy! I'm so sorry we ignored you! We just wanted to make the perfect party and it was hard for all of us," Erza looked at me and was almost begging me to apologize.

"It's fine! You know? I really thought you guys were ignoring me on purpose. Lisanna came by earlier and told me that you were ignoring me because you didn't like me. I was really sad, but now that I know, I'm really happy!" I said, smiling at them.

"She's just jealous Lucy," Cana said looking at me.

"She can be rude sometimes, too," Erza said, joining Cana.

"Well, its fine, now that I know the truth," I said, looking at them.

At that exact moment, I heard a person snicker behind me and I saw Lisanna standing there, glaring. Mira walked over to her little sister, and what she did, surprised everyone. She slapped her.

"What the hell was that for?" Lisanna asked enraged.

"You shouldn't have said those things to Lucy! That's rude!" Mira yelled at Lisanna and nobody did anything or moved. We were all shocked. That moment, the mood instantly changed from exciting to gloomy.

"Stop fighting! We're having a party for Luce! Let's not ruin it!" I heard Natsu yell next to me. Hearing that, Gray turned on the music and everyone stopped fighting. We enjoyed the rest of the night, feeling really weird, still remembering what happened earlier. When it reached 1:00am, I headed home. Natsu came with me and helped me with the presents. I told him I didn't need any help, but I couldn't get rid of his persistence. When we reached my apartment, Natsu took the bags and I unlocked the door, helping him with the presents.

"Luce, I have something to tell you," Natsu said, slightly looking away from me.

"What is it, Natsu?" I asked staring at him.

"I know a lot of things happened today, and I'm sorry for ignoring you. I love you, Lucy," Natsu said as he pulled a rose from behind him. My eyes went wide and I gawked at him. Then, my expression went back to how it was.

"I love you too, Natsu!" I said, running to him. I hugged him with the brightest expression on my face. He embraced me and I felt so happy. This was officially my favorite birthday party ever!

**How did you guys like it? What do you think? Leave a review please~**


End file.
